mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O Império do Cristal – Parte 1/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo IDC1001.png IDC1002.png IDC1003.png IDC1004.png IDC1005.png IDC1006.png IDC1007.png IDC1008.png IDC1009.png IDC1010.png IDC1011.png Preparando-se para o teste IDC1012.png IDC1013.png IDC1014.png IDC1015.png IDC1016.png IDC1017.png IDC1018.png IDC1019.png IDC1020.png IDC1021.png IDC1022.png IDC1023.png IDC1024.png IDC1025.png IDC1026.png IDC1027.png IDC1028.png IDC1029.png IDC1030.png IDC1031.png IDC1032.png IDC1033.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png IDC1035.png IDC1036.png IDC1037.png IDC1038.png IDC1039.png IDC1040.png IDC1041.png IDC1042.png Em Canterlot IDC1043.png IDC1044.png Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png IDC1046.png IDC1047.png IDC1048.png IDC1049.png IDC1050.png IDC1051.png IDC1052.png IDC1053.png IDC1054.png IDC1055.png IDC1056.png IDC1057.png IDC1058.png IDC1059.png IDC1060.png IDC1061.png IDC1062.png IDC1063.png IDC1064.png IDC1065.png IDC1066.png IDC1067.png IDC1068.png IDC1069.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png IDC1071.png IDC1072.png IDC1074.png IDC1074.png IDC1075.png IDC1076.png IDC1077.png King Sombra ID S3E1.png IDC1079.png IDC1080.png IDC1081.png IDC1082.png IDC1083.png IDC1084.png IDC1085.png IDC1086.png IDC1087.png IDC1088.png IDC1089.png IDC1090.png IDC1091.png IDC1092.png IDC1093.png IDC1094.png IDC1095.png IDC1096.png IDC1097.png IDC1098.png IDC1099.png IDC1100.png IDC1101.png IDC1102.png IDC1103.png IDC1104.png IDC1105.png IDC1106.png IDC1107.png IDC1108.png IDC1109.png IDC1110.png Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png IDC1112.png IDC1113.png IDC1114.png A Canção do Fracasso IDC1115.png IDC1116.png IDC1117.png IDC1118.png IDC1119.png IDC1120.png IDC1121.png IDC1122.png IDC1123.png IDC1124.png IDC1125.png IDC1126.png IDC1127.png IDC1128.png IDC1129.png IDC1130.png IDC1131.png IDC1132.png IDC1133.png IDC1134.png IDC1135.png IDC1136.png IDC1137.png Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png IDC1139.png IDC1140.png IDC1141.png IDC1142.png IDC1143.png IDC1144.png IDC1145.png IDC1146.png IDC1147.png IDC1148.png IDC1149.png IDC1150.png IDC1151.png IDC1152.png IDC1153.png Norte ártico de Equestria IDC1154.png IDC1155.png IDC1156.png IDC1157.png IDC1158.png IDC1159.png IDC1160.png IDC1161.png IDC1162.png IDC1163.png IDC1164.png IDC1165.png IDC1166.png IDC1167.png IDC1168.png IDC1169.png IDC1170.png IDC1171.png IDC1172.png IDC1173.png IDC1174.png IDC1175.png IDC1176.png IDC1177.png IDC1178.png IDC1179.png IDC1180.png IDC1181.png IDC1182.png IDC1183.png IDC1184.png IDC1185.png IDC1186.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png IDC1188.png IDC1189.png IDC1190.png Império do Cristal IDC1191.png Todos chegam ao Império do Cristal T03E01.png Castelo de Cristal S3E1.png IDC1194.png IDC1195.png IDC1196.png IDC1197.png IDC1198.png IDC1199.png IDC1200.png IDC1201.png IDC1202.png IDC1203.png IDC1204.png IDC1205.png IDC1206.png Cadance and Twilight doing the -Sunshine- dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png IDC1208.png IDC1209.png IDC1210.png IDC1211.png IDC1212.png IDC1213.png IDC1214.png IDC1215.png IDC1216.png IDC1217.png IDC1218.png IDC1219.png IDC1220.png IDC1221.png IDC1222.png IDC1223.png IDC1224.png IDC1225.png IDC1226.png IDC1227.png IDC1228.png IDC1229.png IDC1230.png IDC1231.png IDC1232.png IDC1233.png IDC1234.png IDC1235.png IDC1236.png IDC1237.png IDC1238.png Twilight interviews a Crystal Pony S3E1.png IDC1240.png IDC1241.png IDC1242.png IDC1243.png IDC1244.png IDC1245.png IDC1246.png IDC1247.png IDC1248.png IDC1249.png IDC1250.png IDC1251.png IDC1252.png IDC1253.png IDC1254.png IDC1255.png IDC1256.png IDC1257.png IDC1258.png IDC1259.png IDC1260.png IDC1261.png IDC1262.png IDC1263.png IDC1264.png IDC1265.png IDC1266.png IDC1267.png IDC1268.png IDC1269.png IDC1270.png Vista limpa do Castelo de Cristal T03E01.png IDC1272.png IDC1273.png IDC1274.png IDC1275.png IDC1276.png IDC1277.png IDC1278.png IDC1279.png IDC1280.png IDC1281.png IDC1282.png IDC1283.png IDC1284.png IDC1285.png Investigando IDC1286.png IDC1287.png IDC1288.png IDC1289.png IDC1290.png IDC1291.png IDC1292.png IDC1293.png IDC1294.png IDC1295.png IDC1296.png IDC1297.png IDC1298.png IDC1299.png IDC1300.png IDC1301.png IDC1302.png IDC1303.png IDC1304.png IDC1305.png IDC1306.png IDC1307.png A Balada do Império do Cristal IDC1308.png IDC1309.png IDC1310.png IDC1311.png IDC1312.png IDC1313.png Bandeira do Império do Cristal S3E01.png IDC1315.png IDC1316.png IDC1317.png IDC1318.png IDC1319.png IDC1320.png IDC1321.png Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png IDC1323.png IDC1324.png IDC1325.png Twilight em A Balada do Império do Cristal T03E01.png IDC1327.png IDC1328.png IDC1329.png Quermesse de Cristal IDC1330.png IDC1331.png IDC1332.png IDC1333.png IDC1334.png IDC1335.png IDC1336.png IDC1337.png IDC1338.png IDC1339.png IDC1340.png IDC1341.png IDC1342.png IDC1343.png IDC1344.png IDC1345.png IDC1346.png IDC1347.png IDC1348.png IDC1349.png IDC1350.png IDC1351.png IDC1352.png IDC1353.png IDC1354.png IDC1355.png O Coração é uma relíquia?! IDC1356.png IDC1357.png IDC1358.png IDC1359.png IDC1360.png IDC1361.png IDC1362.png IDC1363.png IDC1364.png IDC1365.png IDC1366.png IDC1367.png IDC1368.png en:The Crystal Empire - Part 1/Gallery es:El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1/Galería pl:Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki)/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios